


An Unexpected Surprise ~ Spacedogs

by TheCourtJester485



Category: Adam (2009), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Adam being sweet, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Nigel loves Adam, One Shot, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Spacedogs, adam loves nigel, nigel's worried, thoughtful gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485
Summary: When Adam is late home from work one evening, Nigel grows a little concerned. What could Adam possibly be up to?
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	An Unexpected Surprise ~ Spacedogs

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy spacedogs goodness. Depending on how this one does, I might write another later down the line.
> 
> Happy reading!

Separated by two widened fingers, Nigel peered through the gap in the blinds, the outside a deep dark blue, illuminated by various street lamps that dotted the ground in an amber-ish glow either side of the street. There’s hardly anyone around: an elderly couple walking home, a father drinking beer with his brother outside his kitchen, both of whom he’s met a couple times and a cat having scurried into a neighbouring yard with a dog barking in the distance, likely why it ran. Cell phone raised to his ear, it rang and rang. There's no answer on the other end besides, _Hello, my name’s Adam Raki, please leave a message_., for the second time; it’s unusual for him not to pick up when Nigel calls.

He shifted away from the window. In his text logs the most recent message read: _I’m leaving now, Nigel, I’ll be home in fifteen minutes_. That was more than half an hour ago. He wanted to check if he was alright, if anything, Adam tended to be back a little earlier than he’d estimated so he never really had to worry. But, something's not right…

this really wasn't like him.

The Dane’s hand glided across his jaw while in thought, the other having tossed the phone onto the couch before being perched on his hip. He’s stood in their living room, having lived together for just shy of five months. In comparison to his previous ‘home’, this was incredible, though not as much as the person living there with him. The windows had neither cracks nor chipped paint coating the linings, if any at all, the ceiling wasn’t threatening to cave in from damp and growing rot, and the folks living nearby weren’t half bad–admittedly, he actually _liked_ most of them, though he expected the opposite. Then again, none of that mattered much to him much in retrospect. Take all of that away and he’s left with Adam: the reason the place even felt like a home.

Everywhere he went in the apartment, all he’d find was Adam. When he trudged into the bathroom each morning there’d be ocean blue and grey bath towels neatly folded by the sink, the shower curtain behind him baring the NASA logo over a white frosted backdrop. Whenever he’d do the ritualistic task of making their coffees each morning there would always be at least ten of the same two types sat in the cupboard (to be fair, Nigel’s caffeine intake was inhumanly vast so he never minded the jars piling up). On occasion, Nigel would glance at Adam’s routine schedule that hung on the fridge, it still had his father’s chores, though crossed out; he knew the other man still missed him despite not bringing it up unless asked.

Unlike the outside, the living room had a faint wash of sunset orange stretching across from the television to the couch, a broad line of light distinguishing the space in contrast to the semi-darkness that bled around it. Cream tea-lights were specifically placed on either side of the flat screen, little glowing clusters gathered together in two separate saucers, both of them plain. He’d left tonight's movie on the menu screen and lit up the place, ready and waiting for Adam’s return, even putting the usual mac ‘n’ cheese dinner in the microwave for him. Something was different tonight though–like he’d _forgotten_ something, that and his partner being late.

If he hadn’t lost his favourite watch, he’d check the time out of habit, not that it would work since it’s cracked and no longer ticking; he’s clueless what happened to it, Adam wasn’t sure either. One thing Adam had noticed about him maybe a month ago was whenever he’d become impatient or tense, he’d glance at his watch–it’s his own little giveaway sign, though he hadn’t pointed it out.

To this day, Nigel still remains unaware of this.

Acknowledging the typical crowdedness of the city, he swept up the phone again, dunking it in the back pocket of his jeans on the way to the door. Plucking his jacket from the armchair, he flipped it over his shoulder. The TV stayed on and the candles remained lit, the apartment suddenly empty other than the draft which entered in his place.

Given the younger man’s meticulousness and fair reliance on routine, this was abnormal for him. The only time he’d been late home in the past was at work a few weeks back after his co-worker yelled at him near the end of their shift. Adam walked into him accidentality in the break room and his coffee splashed onto the guys shirt, scolding him through the crisp white cotton, no doubt staining it as well–he quickly became overwhelmed, hastily apologizing ahead of stowing himself away in the maintenance closet to calm down. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done that, but all the same, it’s never pleasant–only _exhausting_. Ever since his father died and Beth moved away, Nigel and Harlan are the only two he’s comfortable enough to fall back on, at the moment.

That in mind, Nigel considered calling Harlan to see if he’d heard from him but quickly reasoned against it; remembering the man’s out of town for a few days. _Fuck it_ , he thought, _if he’s in trouble, I’ll get him out of it._

***

_Meanwhile..._

Once he’d slotted the little screen of glass in place, Adam made the finishing touches by polishing it with a cloth, erasing the small smudge left by his thumb. His eyes were locked on the timepiece sat on his desk, attentively searching for any remaining imperfections; he gave a satisfied nod, seemingly pleased with his newfound accomplishment. He furrowed his brow as his head darted around the desk, then beside his feet for his satchel. Reaching inside he pulled out a black gift box adorned in a honey brown ribbon that shone wonderfully when tilted in the light, within it laid a golden brown cushion. It fitted perfectly inside, having picked the box out special once he got the right measurements.

A rasping of knuckles sounded at his office door. Jayni from maintenance stood halfway in, her delicate hand holding the handle while her raven hair flowed neatly in the dainty breeze of his table fan. He didn’t meet her eyes, focussing on her silver pendant instead, the tiny emerald matching her heels,

“Hey, Adam,” she said with a smile, her voice tired but kind, “you almost done for the day? Boss wants to close up soon.”

“Yep, I’ve actually just finished.”

“What’s that? Valentines day was months ago.”

He glanced at the box then back at her, his fingers traced around the edges as he spoke, “ _Oh_ , this? It’s a present–for Nigel.”

"Ah, I see. I’ll leave you to it then. Well, see you later, Adam, have a good weekend, yeah?”

“You too, Jayni. Bye.”

Having slung his satchel over his shoulder, he’s careful packing the box inside, afraid it might get crushed. His phone was almost dead, only 5% of juice left in it, he’s quick to text Nigel before the screen turned black, reflecting his youthful features back at him. He almost bumped into Jayni again on the way out. She was still new to the business, though he liked having her about most of the time. On her first day there, he practically gave her a tour of the offices when she couldn’t find her desk. Later on, she even shared her sandwich with him as a thank you.

Once outside, he pulled his knit jacket closer together after a slight chill tickled between the fabric of his sweater. Summer was coming to an end and Autumn drew near. He looked forward to the winter, it’ll be the first Christmas he’d share with Nigel and because of it he hoped to watch the comets that would be passing by around then. It’s rare for him to watch them with someone other than himself, even though he enjoyed the peace that it brought.

He had to make a stop on the way back, it’s only a short trip to the bakery. When he got inside, the shop instantly made him hungry. The sweet and bitter tang of lemon flooded onto his tongue when he inhaled, more so from the freshly baked bread and Victoria sponge concealed behind glass displays; the chocolate frosting coated liberally over brownies caught his eye, but that’s not what he’s here for this evening. He’d ordered something special yesterday to have made and ready for him to bring home after work. He bit his lower lip nervously, hoping it was ready, hoping it was _right_.

“Adam Raki, welcome!” the baker said, a grin beamed across his puffy cheeks, “Glad to see you back, it’s been a long time since you placed an order.”

Adam flinched a little from the sudden noise, but smiled anyway, “Hello, Mr. Zachary. Is it ready?”

“Straight to business, I like it. Right,” he rubbed his flour covered hands together, “wait here a few minutes, it’s in the back.”

As he waited, his doe eyes absorbed the many elaborate decorations and details imprinted on the many treats and pastries laid throughout the shop. He especially liked the cherries placed beautifully in the centre of the many red velvet cupcakes, the vanilla frosting appearing like a smooth twisting slide. The clock above the black board worried him, it’s been more than a few minutes and he didn’t know what’s taking so long. Curling his toes, he fiddled with the buttons of his jacket. Much to his relief, Mr. Zachary merrily reappeared from the back room.

“Sorry about that, my wife called me. Here we are–well, waddaya think?”

Adam slowly lifted off the thin, cardboard lid, “It’s _perfect_ , thank you, Mr. Zachary.” he expressed, overjoyed.

The corners of his mouth raised into a genuine smile once more. He’s waved at by the man, his lilac apron marked by flour and icing sugar, a dab of pink and yellow smeared on his shirt collar. He’s a big fellow, but carried his weight well, incredibly light on his feet and always bright and welcoming to all who visit his bakery. Quiet excitement buzzed in his chest, and Adam’s smirk didn’t falter for an instant the rest of the way back to his apartment.

***

Nigel quickstepped down the stairs as he often did, his leather jacket slipped over his arms by the time he made it outside; the surrounding street was unusually quiet, lonesome, as if abandoned. The evening breeze trailed through his ashen locks. He hadn’t walked more than halfway down the block when a recognizable figure emerged at the opposite end. His eyes narrowed, making the guy out to be his darling Adam Raki. His muscles relaxed, jogging across the street he swept his hair back, only for it to flop back immediately over his brow.

Adam held something in his arms, like a delivery box; large and in a colour closely akin to cookie dough. Closing the distance they stood a foot apart on the side walk, if it wasn’t for bloody box being in the way he’d bundle him into his arms. The other man looked at a loss, his kind face displaying confusion through a grimace.

“Where’re you going?”

“To look for _you_ , gorgeous. After last time, I was worried you were in trouble.” he looked questioningly at the box cradled securely in his arms, “Adam? What is–”

“Open it.”

Nigel chuckled, “Alright… what's this about, Ad?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise. Please open it, my arms are getting tired from carrying it.”

Nigel did what he was asked, firstly easing the box from him, _he carried this fucking thing from where? It’s heavy._ he thought, amused by whatever Adam’s concocted in that wonderful brain of his. The younger man watched him while anxiously rubbing his palms before setting his arms at his sides. He pried off the lid, unveiling it’s secret.

_Happy Birthday, Nigel!_

He read it aloud in a whisper, totally bewildered by the words written in chocolate. His _birthday_ –that’s what today was… He’d completely forgotten because of how busy they’ve been lately. With parted lips, he stared at the coffee cream cake resting on a plate of shimmering gold, little buttons that matched the writing outlined the edges; draped around the sponge was a caramel-like ribbon neatly tied with a bow at the end. Baffled, he raised his glistening gaze with a half-smile formed from his cupids bow, though his silence prompted a question from his better half,

“Do you like it?”

“Nobody’s done this for me before–thank you, Adam.”

“So… you do like it?”

Nothing but warmth filled his core and a gentle laugh escaped his throat, “Of _course_ I fucking like it. C’mere–” Nigel hooked an arm around him, pulling him close into a hug, the man’s soft curls brushed against his temple.

“ _Careful_ ,” Adam said, “don’t drop it.”

“I won’t, don’t worry, gorgeous.”

“There’s something else. Can we go inside first?”

With that, they headed upstairs with Nigel carrying both the cake and Adam’s satchel; he left them on the living room table. Adam got him to sit down. He appeared focused and deep in thought, about what, Nigel wasn’t entirely sure. He fished into his bag, coming back with a black gift box and sat beside him happily once handing it to him. The glow of candles that washed over the side of Adam’s face made him look near angelic and Nigel wanted nothing more than to pepper his hair with kisses; but refrained, not wanting to disappoint by holding off opening this thing.

What sat inside the box took him by surprise: it’s his missing watch. The clock face was no longer cracked and the black leather strap looked like new. He let Adam put it on him. When held to his ear, the forgotten melody of rhythmic ticking coaxed another quiet laugh from him.

“You fixed this?”

Adam nodded and his face lit up proudly, the pearly whites of his teeth peeking through, “You kept complaining that it was broken and I wanted to fix it for you. When you were in the shower the other morning I took it to the office with me and worked on it during breaks.”

After admiring the timepiece a moment longer Nigel leant forward, wrapping his arms around him before pulling them both back into the couch. Adam began laughing into neck. He kissed him sweetly, “You really are the brightest star in my life. I fuckin’ love you, Adam.”

“I love you, too. Happy birthday, Nigel.”

They spent the rest of the night watching the movie he’d left on while filling themselves with cake ( _after_ mac ‘n’ cheese, of course). They took some photo’s first though, since the guy made so much effort. Adam curled up, his face nestled comfortably on his shoulder while being encompassed in the warmth of Nigel’s arms. Both were content for this night to last forever; they were home, and both felt whole.


End file.
